1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming images which comprises imagewise exposing a recording element comprising a support having thereon, as a recording layer, a vacuum deposited layer containing an organic substance and peeling apart a strippable film, adhered to the surface of the recording layer prior to or after the imagewise exposure, from the recording layer, thus negative images and positive images being formed on the support and the strippable film, respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,210 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Publication No. 35144/1976) discloses a method for forming both negative and positive images by irradiation with light such as laser light. This method utilizes a recording film comprising a base plate having coated thereon a substance containing a heat-absorbable material, such as carbon black particles, in a self-oxidizable binder, such as nitrocellulose, and comprises bringing a tape into close contact with the coated layer and then irradiating the coated layer with laser light to thereby cause a blow-off of the heat-absorbable substance in the coated layer to spray the substance onto the tape. In this method, nitrocellulose is burned and blown off to thereby form images. In this method, the resolving power of the images is poor. In particular, where images of high density are formed on the tape, the resolving power of the images is extremely poor. In addition, this method requires a large amount of energy for light exposure.